


cherry：试图恋爱

by NNNNovermber



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNNNovermber/pseuds/NNNNovermber
Kudos: 44





	cherry：试图恋爱

（一）  
快感一波一波的涌上来，黄仁俊撑在料理台上的双手已经打颤，泪水混合着汗水滴落在锅里已经冷却的芝士上，虚虚地浮在上面。被舔过的耳垂像是被火舌燎烧过，烫得他禁不住的收缩了后穴，已经被填满的甬道再次收缩，内壁紧紧吸住变大的性器，刺激的李帝努在他耳边喘这粗气儿，酒气熏的他不得不低头。身下被操软的小家伙被李帝努握在手里，随着来回的抽插在手心里吐出一点点白浊。双重的快感已经让黄仁俊手脚发软，偏偏李帝努还不放过他，用空出来的手握住他的腿弯，轻轻往上一提，把左腿置于料理台上，整个湿漉漉的下身更加赤裸裸的暴露在空气中，手掌揉捏了几下丰腴的臀肉，再往前一伸，避开已经再次抬头的性器，向更隐秘的地方去。

花瓣被手指分开，指腹轻轻蹂躏着中间的花心，一股一股的暖流从腹部坠下，蜜液被吐出穴口，混着从后穴里流下的液体，打湿了被踩在他脚下的李帝努的西装裤。几乎是在李帝努的指尖触碰到软肉的时候黄仁俊就握着他的手腕企图阻止，结果不仅失败了还将自己推进一个进退两难的地步，往前是性器被窝在他人手里泄不出来的高潮禁断和阴蒂被揉捏的带来痉挛，往后是李帝努粗大的性器在甬道里摩擦敏感点带来的快感。

“慢点..慢..慢点”，黄仁俊长大嘴大口大口的呼吸，呻吟声被打断成单音节的象声词混杂在求饶的话语里。过多的水分流失让他觉得自己像是在太阳下暴晒过后的水果干，在李帝努的眼里却是刚刚被雨水滋润过的樱桃，娇媚的、血红的、甜腻的，被他用手指挤捏出汁水，用阴茎抽打成果酱，再用附着于舌尖之上的味蕾细细品尝。

“快一点...李帝努..快一点，求你”，李帝努听见黄仁俊带着哭腔的声音，懊恼他总是记不住，做爱的时候哭只会让李帝努更不想结束，  
“快一点什么，刚刚不是说慢一点吗？”  
“射给我..射..进来，快结束...后面..后面要坏掉了”，双手已经失去力气，支撑不住身体，黄仁俊趴在料理台上，脸颊贴在大理石的台面上，空隙间都是他留下的口水，李帝努趴在他身上，啃咬着他的肩胛骨，下身操干的动作一刻不停，手指在模仿着性器的动作在花穴来回磨蹭，指甲刮过内里的软肉刺激的黄仁俊一阵抽搐，  
“那仁俊要努力点，要不然我帮帮仁俊”，李帝努将手指抽出，捏住已经从花瓣中冒出头的，被蹂躏的红肿充血的阴蒂，猛地一掐，快感刺激的黄仁俊爽的直翻白眼，几乎昏厥过去，后穴也因为收到冲击收缩的更加厉害，李帝努在紧致的甬道里抽插几下，跟着黄仁俊潮吹的射在深处。

黄仁俊以为李帝努会就着这个姿势继续，做爱的时候李帝努的体力持久的惊人，更别说现在正处于酒精作用下的他，所以黄仁俊也没想着做这么一回合李帝努就会放过他，更何况花穴刚刚被李帝努指奸的直泛春水，穴口跟着他呼吸的频率一张一合的，内里的空虚也需要被填满，止不住的瘙痒需要被安抚。没想到李帝努握着他的腰把他掉转了个方向，面前的人比一丝不挂的自己好点，还穿着一件白衬衫，余下的西装外套和领带已经不知道飞到哪里去了。

李帝努看着还在情欲中的人，浑身上下透着红，就连性器也是透着粉红色。比起其他男人，也许因为多了女性器官的原因，黄仁俊的下体没有多余的毛发，只是一些细细的小小的白色的绒毛，像婴儿脸上的汗毛，弄起来软软的。此刻他的性器软趴趴的贴在肚皮上，漂亮的小穴裹着黏腻的汁水亮晶晶的，软肉随着穴口的张合发出啧啧的水声，邀请他的进入。李帝努往前一步托住对方的后颈来了一个深吻，随即又放开，用高昂的龟头抵住湿润的穴口，双手握住细长的脚腕一拉，阴茎立刻破开狭小的女穴长驱而入，黄仁俊因为他的动作尖叫出声，屁股离开料理台而失去支撑点，不得不双手环住李帝努的脖子，防止自己掉下。

比起后穴的紧致，李帝努其实更享受前面的软肉吸附于阴茎之上带来的温柔，于是没有直接开始操干，只是一面埋头吸吮黄仁俊胸前的红缨，一面将臀肉来回地在手掌中揉捏。他是享受了，苦了黄仁俊，李帝努揉捏臀肉的手其实根本没有起到支撑的作用，而他的双脚也没有力气挂在对方腰上，只能在空中胡乱晃动，脚趾因为阴茎的深入蜷缩在一起，内里的空虚被填满却，瘙痒却得不到安抚。实在支撑不住了，黄仁俊只能趴在李帝努的肩上开口，“站不住了，李帝努，我没力气了”，声音也跟着双腿颤抖着。

“那仁俊想怎么办”，李帝努还不放过已经发硬的乳尖，用舌尖抵住乳孔，用舌面扫过乳晕，用力吸吮着好像妄想从中能够品尝到奶水的滋味，

移动的过程中两个人都很难受，阴茎跟着李帝努的步伐在穴道里浅浅的抽蹭，双方都无法从这细微的大作里面获取快感。背部贴上光滑的桌面时，冰凉的触感与过高的体温冲撞成一股力量带着黄仁俊的腰部向上挺，李帝努顺势将压在腰下的手抽出移至脚腕，固定好双脚打开的角度，一下一下地将性器送的更深，每一次都缓慢地将性器抽出到只剩下头部又快速的顶进去，每顶一次黄仁俊的声音就跟着颤抖一次，发出的嘤咛声像楼下叫春的小猫，里面全都是欲求不满的色情。

黄仁俊咬着下唇，被汗水打湿的头发随李帝努的动作跳动，头顶的吊灯在眼泪里面虚化成一片，性器进的很深，但是不够快，高潮的来临像是临近沸腾的开水被一下子加入冰块，不断的高潮禁断让他难受的挪动腰部，把自己向前送去。李帝努抓住在黄仁俊在空中挥舞的双手，顺着手腕向上，将自己的手指塞进对方的指缝中，然后十指相扣地俯身将双手压在黄仁俊的耳边，和他交换一个湿吻。性器跟着俯身的动作进的更深，听见黄仁俊近在耳边的呻吟李帝努终于不再压抑自己，又快又狠的鞭挞已经湿润软熟的小穴。  
李帝努的动作来的突然又凶狠，黄仁俊只能昂起头接受，就连已经到了嗓子眼的声音都被快速的抽插拦截，以至于他只能张开嘴任由涎水溢出嘴角，发不出任何声音。李帝努始终保持着一个姿势，在最后冲刺的时候为了欣赏黄仁俊高潮时候的表情才直起身子，然后在对方的尖叫声中将精液泄在里面。

黄仁俊在昏睡过去的时候还在思考着这栋房子的隔音效果是否能够隔绝他的尖叫。

（二）

半年前

“妈的”，看着手机里面的未还账单，黄仁俊轻车熟路地骂了一句脏话，也没人告诉他学艺术搞设计的原来特么的这么烧钱，早知道就听了院长嬷嬷的话好好读个什么师范就完事儿，哪里还用向现在一样，吃都吃不饱还要供着这些画笔画纸的。

因为所谓的畸形身体，黄仁俊生下来没多久就被父母放在孤儿院的门口，好心的园长嬷嬷收留了这个还在襁褓里面的男婴，并且好吃好喝的养着，连那个不为人知的秘密也想尽办法的帮他隐瞒，所以黄仁俊前十八年在孤儿院过的也算顺风顺水。没想到他的苦难人生在第十八年高考发挥超常考上最好的艺术学院之后终于悄然来临，信誓旦旦的给院长嬷嬷打下保证说会赚到大钱在回来，除了第一年的学费以外，黄仁俊谢绝了她所有的金钱资助。原以为一年一万多的学费已经够他受的了，没想到后来要花钱儿的地儿才是要人命的。

黄仁俊心底盘算着晚上的奶茶店兼职可能可多做几个夜班，周末的家教可以多接两个学生，午饭的食堂兼职还可以省下饭钱，可是怎么算特么的都不够花还个月因为买画具和布料而欠下的花呗，“去他妈的艺术”。

“怎么说，去不去”  
“也不是去卖身，就是陪酒”  
“都是有家室的富婆，不会对你干什么的”  
“一般都是来猎奇而已”  
“你哄得她们开心，她们买你的酒，两全其美”  
“这不比你打好几个兼职累的要生要死赚的多”

黄仁俊在感慨人生的时候舍友叮叮叮地来了好几条短信，如果能够预想到当晚的状况，他绝对不会在思考了没5分钟就按下一个“好”字，谁特么的又知道呢？

真是去他妈的人生，黄仁俊趴在马桶边吐得昏天黑地的时候，脑海里就只有这一句对生活的问候。领带已经被扯开，紫色丝绸衬衫的胸口已经被打湿，脖子处还有几个口红印，黄仁俊吐完了以后坐在地上歇息，洋酒的后劲大得很，凭他的酒量也只能对付对付宿舍楼下小卖部里面卖的一瓶3.5的哈尔滨啤酒，哪里能压得住这些个不仅高档还高度的洋酒。

“李少，不好意思，我也没想到他会怎么不懂事儿，你放心，我之后再给您找个更好的”，黄仁俊还沉浸在火烧胃的痛苦中时，外边就传来陈经理谄媚的声音，要说他为什么认得出是陈经理呢，那就得回到他下午被舍友带着引见这位拉皮条的大叔时，那个像极太监的声音和语气带给他的震惊不亚于他当时刚知道他的学费是多少的时候。

“男的女的都行，最重要的是干净、听话，这种事情再有下次，你就不要再这里干了”，听听这暴发户的语气，怕又是哪个有钱嫖客被伺候的不爽了吧，黄仁俊在心里暗暗腹诽，不过这声音也忒好听了，妈的，真是同人不同命。

歇息够了就得干活儿去了，门外没什么声音，估摸着暴发户和陈太监已经出去了，黄仁俊扶着马桶站起来，脚下虚浮的像踩着云，一想到包间里聒噪的富婆和满桌的酒水他就头疼，但是来都来了，怎么也得把今晚挺过去，那个穿着貂的大妈买了好几瓶最贵的酒，他得把佣金拿到手了再走，过了今晚，特么的打死他也不会再来这种地方了。

“哐”，黄仁俊觉得门板撞在墙上的疼痛度和现在他膝盖与地面接触的疼痛度等级大概是一样了，踩在云上的感觉过于缥缈以至于他打开门的时候做教育右脚来了一个友好交流，顺便让他给站在洗手池前面的暴发户和陈太监行了一个大礼。

“你出去吧”，黄仁俊抬头的时候看见这位穿着一身骚粉西装，顶着一头金发，不知道是什么人种的长得帅的一批的暴发户对着陈太监一挥手，对方立马就出去了。不怪他还不起身，毕竟他画了这么多的人像，谁特么的也没告诉过他世界上还有长成这样的人，跪着膜拜一下也无可厚非。其实是暂时没有力气站起来了...  
加上刚刚的声音，妈的黄仁俊开始羡慕起被暴发户嫌弃的那位了，拿了钱，还和这么帅的人打炮，怕不是上辈子修了什么福的，真是去他妈的，如果是自己就好了。

要不说酒能壮人胆，黄仁俊在暴发户目不斜视的路过自己的时候伸出手拉住了对方的裤脚，来了一句他酒醒之后绝对会掐死自己的话，“你看我怎么样”  
对方歪着头看他，也可能是在看他正在整理的袖口，手腕上的那个名表闪的黄仁俊睁不开眼睛，他还是觉得是在看他，毕竟下一秒就有一句低音炮出现了，“嗯？”

这头黄仁俊摇摇晃晃地挪到厕所大门把门锁起来，那头李帝努已经把袖子挽好，背着手站在原地看看这个送上门来的好看小孩儿到底想干什么，说实话他还蛮想问一下对方成年了没有，毕竟跟未成年打炮可是犯法的。

“我男女都可，干净而且听话”，他看着黄仁俊站在门口褪下了裤子，从纯白色的棉内裤勾勒出来的形状，李帝努判断手感应该不错，小孩儿就着内裤坐到了洗手台上，期间还打了一个酒嗝。真有意思，李帝努想。

黄仁俊慢悠悠地把内裤拉到膝盖，又将右腿抽出来，于是内裤就只能颤巍巍的挂在左脚的脚腕上。整个过程李帝努都在心中打分，样子清纯可爱，可分，腿又长又白还细，满分，下面也挺干净的，性器很秀气，还没有毛发，看起来粉粉的，满分。

“嘶”，李帝努倒吸了一口气，如果说前面只能让他的兄弟微微起立表示尊敬，那现在的画面已经让他的小兄弟快要撑破前面的布料，他也才想明白黄仁俊刚刚那一句我男女都可指的是什么意思。黄仁俊把粉色的性器拨弄这贴到肚皮上，李帝努清楚地看见隐藏的小小的，只有女人才有的器官，现在正像一只蝴蝶一样，在黄仁俊胯下向他展开翅膀。

樱桃，李帝努莫名的想起这种水果。

眼前的人站着动也不动，在他眼里一分为二，晃来晃去，黄仁俊脑壳疼的要死，酒精的后劲一股比一股猛。也许他没有兴趣吧？也是，这样的哪个男人或者女人有兴趣？他这么想着，用右脚的脚尖勾住内裤，准备穿好衣服就溜。结果下一秒内裤就被丢在地板上，纯白的布料上印上了一只皮鞋印，和李帝努脚下的皮鞋一致。

喝多了的黄仁俊显然没有考虑到第一次的疼痛程度是否在他所能承受的范围内，而初次见面的李帝努显然没有想到能够打开双腿勾引他的漂亮小孩儿居然还是个雏儿。所以当李帝努坐在马桶上，而黄仁俊就着骑乘的姿势任由阴茎破开初经人事的女穴时，双方才同时意识到这件事，黄仁俊一边冒着冷汗一边骂脏话，李帝努一边抚摸着他的后背一边慢慢抽动，等到黄仁俊适应了之后，两人的衣服都已经湿了一大半。

Cherry，my cherry。李帝努看着怀里脸颊泛红的黄仁俊和西装裤上那一点血红，脑海里反反复复地都是这一句话，他漂亮的小樱桃现在正任由他采撷。

第二天醒来的时候，黄仁俊花了一个小时躺在床上思考人生，为什么不是坐着，因为他发现他的下半身不允许他这么做，所以他老老实实的躺在床上，凭借周围的摆设他确定这应该是某一家酒店的最好的套房，毕竟占地面积之大可能可以媲美孤儿院。  
说回来他思考的事情，对于昨晚的事情不记得是不可能的，从这里跳下去也是不可能的，自己求着别人包养自己再被对方吃了个干净，对方不是什么正人君子，但是怎么看子夜不是个什么好东西，所以思考来思考去，黄仁俊还是觉得自己吃了这个哑巴亏就算了。

可是特么地放在床头柜上的这份文件是怎么回事？明晃晃的宋体不知道几号的“包养协议”四个大字就印在封面上是怎样？生怕他想不起来这件事情吗？靠！  
如果说黄仁俊的理智在看到封面的时候还存在，那当他打开里面的内容以后就已经把这个东西抛到九霄云外去了，去他妈的李帝努！有钱人了不起啊！  
为什么知道暴发户叫李帝努，因为包养协议旁边还有一张名片。去他妈的李帝努！

拖着沉重的身体回到宿舍的时候已经是傍晚了，黄仁俊继在酒店房间躺了一天的尸以后继续在宿舍床上进行尸体扮演的艺术行为，期间李帝努给他打了一个电话，对方关心了一下他的身体后提出了包养协议的事情，而他婉转而又镇定的拒绝了包养协议，放屁！

“你好，我是李帝努”  
“嗯”  
“你身体怎么样？还疼吗？”  
“没事”  
“那包养协议看过了吗？有需要补充的吗？”  
“........”  
“嗯？”  
“不好意思，昨天是我发酒疯，打炮的事情我们就当没发生过，你也别说出去，可以吗？”，

黄仁俊一口气儿都不喘地吧这段准备了一天的话噼里啪啦的说完后，对方安静了很久才传来一句“好”，就挂断了电话。搞什么玩意儿？这个语气委屈的就像是他才是负心汉，妈的，明明被发现了秘密，还被这个那个了的人是他才对吧？敲你妈！

而此刻他正在考虑要不要打回去，问问李帝努是否还愿意继续这个包养协议。罪恶的念头源于导师的一通电话，简洁明了的通知他，有个国际的设计比赛，地点在巴黎，名额只有一个，学院准备推他上去，但是费用学院只负责一半，另一半得他自己负责。

去他妈的，他连花呗都还不起了，哪里还有钱去比赛。

酒能壮人胆，不要脸的事情干了第一次就有第二次，黄仁俊看着满地3.5的啤酒罐，写满了字的白纸被瓶身上的水汽打湿，距离上一个电话不过4个小时，“嘟嘟”的声音装满了整个宿舍。

“喂？”，意外的很快被接通，  
“李先生你好，我黄仁俊”  
“我知道，怎么了”  
“我想问问，那个包养协议..还有效吗？”

李帝努显然没想到他还会打回去要求继续这个协议，愣了一下才回答他，“当然，你的要求是什么？”  
“你等等”，黄仁俊放下电话，手脚并用的往前爬，抓住已经湿掉的白纸又拿起电话，“第一，你要预支付我3年的学费，嗝儿，第二，你每个月要固定给我2万块，嗝儿，第三，我下个月要比赛，你要负责我的花费”  
“就这些？没别的了？”  
“没有了，怎么说”  
“好，我希望你明天醒来的时候能够记住这些话，不要再说自己发酒疯了”

包养协议  
甲方：李帝努 乙方：黄仁俊  
乙方义务：  
1.随叫随到  
2.不带套，不怀孕  
3.定期身体检查  
4.不可以与其他人有性行为  
甲方义务：  
1.预付乙方三年学费  
2.每月固定支付20000元  
3.如乙方有其他物质需要，甲方因无条件满足

“哐”，黄仁俊把床头柜狠狠一推，把里面的包养协议和避孕药一起推了进去，连同的关于第一次的回忆也一起锁了进去。不出意外的又只有他一个人，照他现在还能坐起来吃药的程度，看来李帝努昨晚在饭桌上做完那一次就放过他了，不然的话按照以往的经验，不要说坐起来了，他连动一下都是问题。

床头的蓝色水杯已经空了，李帝努最近有点不对劲，做爱的次数明显减少，做完以后帮他清理也是以前没有的事情，更别说现在放在床头的温水，以及昨晚的吻，黄仁俊感觉每次做完都要思考人生这件事太累了。妈的，一个想法突然上头。

李帝努..不会..那方面..不行了吧？？

（三）

黄仁俊想来想去也觉得不可能，就李帝努昨晚的状态，他不行了李帝努都不可能不行。放弃思考金主的身体健康，他决定起身梳洗一下然后躲进画室，画他个昏天黑地。

这个房子是他们正式签了协议以后李帝努带他来的，说白了就是黄仁俊住宿舍打炮不方便，不过听说他需要画画设计的时候，李帝还努专门给他腾了一个房间，这件事黄仁俊还是觉得李帝努挺够义气的，比较金主嘛，给钱就完事儿了，能这么上心不容易啊。  
就如前言所讲，这房子就是打炮用的，所以李帝努要么不来，来了就是打炮，打完炮就走，因此黄仁俊路过书房看见坐在电脑面前办公的人差点没吓的报警。

“醒了？”，李帝努吧眼镜拿下，随意扔到桌子上，然后走到黄仁俊面前，顺手蹂躏一下翘的乱七八糟的头发，“这么光着脚就出来了，不怕凉？”  
黄仁俊还沉浸在李帝努在家的震惊没反应过来，就被人一把打横这抱起来，等他反应过来的时候就已经坐在昨晚做爱的饭桌前面，望着桌面的食物，黄仁俊思考着这个桌子究竟擦干净了没有。  
“叫了点吃的”，李帝努看他盯着桌面一动不动，连回话都不会了，突然想起来昨晚的事情轻笑了一下，黄仁俊被笑声引得抬头看他，“放心，都擦干净了”，看小孩儿腾的一下红起来的脸，又补了一句，“我擦的，我叫阿姨今天不用来了”  
“嗯”，黄仁俊低头应了一声。

“下午有课吗？”，李帝努把虾饺塞进黄仁俊嘴里，又把黏在嘴角的糯米拿下来塞进自己嘴里，  
“没有”，李帝努真的有问题，妈卖批的干什么这是？  
“那下午跟我去医院，检查一下”  
“前段时间不是才去过”，虽说医生是李帝努的表嫂，几次接触下来也是个信得过的人，但是黄仁俊对于身体检查这种事情还是很抗拒，尤其这一次是和李帝努一起去，  
“反正没坏处，吃完饭就去”  
“哦”

折腾了好久才搞定检查，莫名其妙的多了好几个以前没有的项目，黄仁俊烦的要死，要不是李帝努这个金主不错，这些个条条框框的，他再就走人了。出来的时候李帝努正坐在沙发上敲着电脑，明明就忙的要死，干嘛还非要陪他来检查，搞得像孕妇产检一样。

如果黄仁俊可以预想到检查的目的，他绝对不会多嘴说这句话，可惜没如果。

“虽然阴道比正常女性略小，但是子宫已经发育的很成熟了，不吃避孕药的话，有宝宝的可能性还是很大的，至于到时候生产，由于他的特殊情况，建议到时候刨腹产会比较好...”

黄仁俊猛地站起来，看见对面讲到一半被打断的医生云里雾里的看着他，又转头看见李帝努还是一脸地波澜不惊，猛地又坐了回去，只是之后医生的话他已经听不进去了。

宝宝？靠，李帝努怕不是真的有什么问题，包养协议写的清清楚楚的事情，现在是在干嘛？

回去的路上黄仁俊缩在副驾驶一句话都不说，李帝努也安安静静低开着车，直到车停在楼下，李帝努才开口，“你先上去吧，我公司有点事儿，晚上回来”  
“哦”

下了车的黄仁俊目送李帝努的车开出小区，转头就拦了一辆出租车往反方向走，去他妈的生孩子，谁要给金主生孩子啊！黄仁俊决定先回学校宿舍避两天先。


End file.
